


Beneath my resolution

by larana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: During 2x02, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Slash, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Non prendo ordini da te, Mycroft."</i><br/>È quello che Greg Lestrade ama ripetersi, ma puntualmente, chissà come o perché, finisce sempre per cedere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath my resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Ci sono cascata alla grande. E la sapete una cosa? Non ricordo nemmeno come ho iniziato a shipparli. Perché, o quando. Non ricordo niente, ragion per cui mi sembra di averli shippati sin dal primo momento (cosa non vera, shame on me!). Non mi prendeva così male dai tempi dei Wolfstar, ve lo giuro. Quindi, ovviamente, ho sentito l'esigenza di contribuire in fanfic (le sessioni d'esame esistono apposta, non credete che no) e, il cosmo mi salvi, penso che potrei davvero lasciarmi prendere la mano.  
> Ma, capitemi: sono così belli e perfetti che tutto il mondo dovrebbe riconoscere quanto sono belli e perfetti. Buona lettura!

 

 

 

"This is Mycroft, isn't it?"  
"Now, look..."  
"Of course it is."  
"I just don't do what your brother tells me."  
[Sherlock 2x02, The Hounds of Baskerville]

  
  
  
\----------

  
  
Quando il cellulare emette quel suono, Greg Lestrade non può fare a meno di sbuffare e mugugnare una protesta tutta di gola, che a stento rasenta la disperazione. Non ha quasi il coraggio di tirare fuori il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca. Non ha quasi il coraggio di ignorare chi lo sta cercando.

_Cristo_.

Il led di notifica ammicca con arroganza e lo schermo si sblocca con un movimento veloce del pollice. Lestrade chiude gli occhi e solleva un po' il viso al cielo, come in una muta preghiera, prima di aprire l'sms. Un singolo tap e poi solo l'indirizzo di un caffè dal nome francese e un orario.

Un'occhiata all'orologio gli strappa un'imprecazione dalla pancia e Lestrade schizza in piedi, ficcando in bocca l'ultimo boccone di una brioche ormai fredda, spargendo briciole ovunque.

Nonostante la piccola vena di ribellione che lo anima, sa che è buona cosa evitare di contrariare Mycroft Holmes.

 

  
Il tavolo a loro riservato è raccolto in una piccola nicchia al primo piano, affacciata su una piazza tonda, rigogliosa, abbracciata da una fascia di aiuole fiorite. Mycroft è già seduto al suo posto e il cucchiaino d'acciaio lucido gira rapidamente nella tazza, svelto e frettoloso, indice di un'urgenza che l'uomo non riesce a nascondere.

"Sei in ritardo."

Lestrade è vagamente stizzito per quell'accoglienza così sbrigativa e indisposta.

"Ero dall'altra parte della città," attesta, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia e facendo per sorseggiare quel caffè che sembra essere stato ordinato apposta per lui. Non serve che la bevanda gli sfiori le labbra per realizzare che si è raffreddata almeno dieci minuti prima. Mycroft ha l'aria di chi ha pazientemente atteso quel momento, perché sorseggia il suo tè per un attimo prima di riappoggiare la tazza nel piattino e dire: "Come ho detto, sei in ritardo."

Segue un'ovvia occhiata stizzita, accompagnata ad un gesto secco delle dita che strattonano il colletto.

"Tecnicamente sono ancora in ferie, Mycroft. Tecnicamente siamo tornati dalla Provenza solo due giorni fa, _Mycroft_."

"Ho bisogno che tu vada a Baskerville."

Holmes non ha chiaramente tempo da perdere con le sue rimostranze e le sue ovvietà e un'occhiata sbilenca all'orologio lo conferma. Lestrade vorrebbe fargli notare che non è il suo cagnolino, né il suo lacchè, ma il suo stramaledetto compagno, ma c'è qualcosa, dietro i suoi occhi grigi, che gli frena la lingua e lo fa esitare.

"Cosa c'è a Baskerville?"

Mycroft ha un piccolo spasmo involontario, una contrazione impercettibile dell'angolo della bocca e, esattamente come per il suono dell'sms associato a Mycroft, Lestrade è costretto a reprimere un'imprecazione. Si sente perfino un idiota per essersi così tanto affrettato a raggiungerlo, e per cosa? _Per cosa_? Non è che provi antipatia per lui, o chissà cos'altro - non è così, anche se vorrebbe prenderlo a calci nel culo per la maggior parte del tempo. Semplicemente, la preoccupazione di Mycroft spesso e volentieri comporta fin troppo... _zelo_.

"Sherlock," sbotta irritato, talmente tanto che fa per allungare una mano verso la tasca interna della giacca e tirarne fuori una sigaretta, salvo poi incrociare lo sguardo intransigente di un cameriere che sta indicando un cartello alle sue spalle - vietato fumare, sembra sussurrare minaccioso. Quando o da dove sia sbucato fuori, Lestrade non saprebbe veramente dirlo.

"Quella roba ti ucciderà, Greg."

"L'ho sentito dire," borbotta infastidito, vivendo un bizzarro déjà-vu con fratello sbagliato - o giusto, dipende dai punti di vista e dalle emozioni del momento. Non è intenzionato a cedere, ma poi commette l'errore di guardarlo in faccia e capisce che c'è e ci sarà sempre un resto, un'eccedenza che non gli apparterrà mai, quella parte latente e sottile che è costantemente in pena per suo fratello. Quella stessa parte che ogni volta, puntualmente, lo fa capitolare, segnando la sua resa. Ma Greg, che alla fine è pur sempre un ribelle - moderato, ma ribelle - non è intenzionato ad arrendersi incondizionatamente, ragion per cui solleva l'indice e glielo agita davanti, gli occhi assottigliati e la traccia di un sorriso represso nella voce.

"Non prendo ordini da te, Mycroft."

"Ovviamente," concede l'altro, ma c'è troppa condiscendenza, al punto che Greg si sente in dovere di trasgredire, sfidarlo, anche solo per levargli quell'espressione soddisfatta dalla faccia, e non si sente minimamente in colpa o in imbarazzo quando si sporge di mala grazia sul tavolo e allunga il viso fino a premere la bocca sulla sua, tenendolo fermo per la nuca. Mycroft sobbalza sotto le sue labbra e quell'attimo di esitazione gli è fatale; Lestrade sta già correggendo il tiro di quel bacio, inclinando lievemente la testa a destra per avere un migliore accesso alle sue labbra. A palpebre schiuse, lo vede sollevare una mano in direzione del cameriere, che discretamente si defila, e Mycroft cede appena, quel tanto che basta ad assecondare il compagno, prima di tirarsi indietro con uno schiocco flebile e un'occhiata impenetrabile. Alla luce del tardo mattino che entra abbondantemente dalle finestre lucide, i suoi occhi sono più chiari, meno cupi. Greg li fissa solo per il tempo necessario a sfiorargli una tempia con l'indice e abbozzare infine il suo solito sorriso genuino, drizzando la schiena e alzandosi in piedi.

"Pretendo un rimborso spese. Baskerville è lontano, dopotutto."

Mycroft mantiene il suo sorriso accennato ed enigmatico, l'occhiata gelida e fissa, ma qualcosa è mutato nella postura, nel profilo delle spalle, nella posizione delle dita. Le linee del suo corpo sono meno spigolose, più rilassate, come se i muscoli avessero smesso di reggere un gran peso. Non è qualcosa che Greg può vedere, ma solo intuire. A volte pensa che è così che devono sentirsi i fratelli Holmes per tutto il tempo; a volte pensa che se avesse quel dono anche con i suoi casi, allora sarebbe un detective di gran lunga più efficiente.

"Stasera alle nove. E sii puntuale, _te ne prego_ ," è tutto ciò che Mycroft è disposto a concedere, ma Lestrade non ha motivi di lamentarsi. Ogni promessa di Mycroft Holmes, dopotutto, non l'ha mai deluso.


End file.
